Operation Hidden Nightmare
Operation Hidden Nightmare 'is a story in the TACITUS saga. It is a sequel to The Mack Coalition in terms of publishing order. Chronologically, it is preceded by Hunters and Horrors. Plot summary The investigation of a seemingly harmless scavenger hunt/alternate reality game leads to a massive conspiracy that may bring about a violent end to the United States of America. Characters TACITUS *Derek Westbrook *Lydia Ross *Hugh Collins NYC Tourists *Olivia Porter *Augustus McDonnell *Tuna Bereket *Yaren Bereket *Ada Bereket *Tamaya Bereket *Susan T. Livengood *Brianna Cohen *Tony Omo Black Rhino *Gale E. Robinson *Richard O. Collins *Terrell S. Weston *Louis I. Harvey *Rodney T. Mendez *Edgar Penn *Fay J. Carter *Kimberly F. Spurling *Florence S. Childers *Lenore E. Connors *Lucinda G. Mitchell *Amanda C. Bagwell *Pamela B. Delgado *Mary A. Cobb *Collin M. Unruh *Neil M. Oleary Chimera *Diane Mack *Olivia Guy *Lester GIlbreath *Gerald Crandell *Dexter Adler *Kathleen Barrett New Dawn *Trinity Smitshburg *Leon Austin *Sorina Epureanu Orion *Henry Dobson *Germaine Chesnay *Ernest Chesnay *Leah Greenwood *Yusra Ghaada Hadad *Gage Buckley *Edgar Buckley *Ludmila Kovaleva *Shimrit Smashnova *Helen Johansson Trivia *Helen Moore's line against Susan Lancaster during their fight in this story is similar to Emmett Mack's line said to an Operation Blackfish agent (''Congratulations, Sue. I really... I don't give a shit) in The Mack Coalition, albeit in a slightly different context. *In accordance with the above, Emmett says to the Blackfish agent, "Congratulations, pal. I really...I don't give a shit." However, in Operation Hidden Nightmare, Helen says, "''Congratulations, '''Susan, I really...I don't give a shit''." Quotes "You playing too?" - Diane Mack "You followed me here...That was a mistake." - Diane Mack to Tuna Bereket and her friends (Tuna Bereket, Helen Moore and her friends are fighting New Dawn operatives alongside Shadow Force, Task Force Reaper, Orion, and Black Rhino agents in a hotel bathroom in Austin, Texas) "Helen! No! Leave her alone!" "Tuna!" (She kicks out at her assailant, New Dawn operative Olga Axelsson) As the two begin fighting, Tuna, in tears, starts screaming at Olga in Turkish) "Ondan çekil! Ondan çekil! Durdur şunu! Onu yalnız bırakın (Get off of her! Get off of her! Stop it! Leave her alone!)!" (Suddenly, Helen unleashes her martial arts abilities at Olga) - Tuna Bereket and Helen Moore during a fight against New Dawn assassins in a hotel in Austin, Texa "Why are you doing this?" "Why not?" - Helen Moore and Susan Lancaster (During the fight in the hotel bathroom, Gerald Moore and his assault team charge in and ambush the New Dawn operatives attacking his daughter and her friends) "Dad?" "Helen, are you okay-?" "Behind you!" (Gerald gets ambushed from behind by New Dawn asset David Gordon) - Helen Moore and Gerald Moore during a fight against New Dawn assassins "Guys...a little help?" "I say we tag-team this guy." "Yeah, I agree." - Vince Crosby, Geena Westbrook and Derek Westbrook "Get him, Nik!" (Nikolai Kalinin charges in and starts fighting David Gordon, only to be beaten down. Gerald Moore goes to assist him, but gets kicked in the nuts) "DADDY!" - Vince Crosby and Helen Moore "Your father cannot protect you anymore, little girl....You're mine!" (In a rage, Helen tackles her father's assailant through a wall) - New Dawn asset David Gordon "You fucked with the wrong family." - Gerald Moore to David Gordon, also said by Helen Moore to Susan Lancaster (Olga Axelsson engages in hand-to-hand combat against Ellie Cohen and Helen Moore in a final battle against New Dawn sleeper agents in the state of Texas; during a pause in the fighting, Helen and Olga engage in a stand-off...) "You lack what it takes to win this war, Helen." "I have what it takes to beat you, Olga. Once you're out of the picture, New Dawn in America is finished!" "Helen...You obviously know nothing. Our deaths will not end the war!" '' ''"But at least you won't be alive to torture or kill anyone else. New Dawn is finished, Olga! Your goons are in custody, half of your men are dead, and your network is crippled. You've lost, Olga! Why don't you just surrender now and spare me the trouble of beating the life out of you?" "Ah, come, come, Helen...You must be mistaken. There are more of us, all over the world! You think that by killing me, New Dawn will collapse on its own? We are like a Hydra, Helen...cut off one head, two more shall take its place ''(Helen, realizing that New Dawn is much larger than anyone previously thought, is at a loss for words as Olga laughs) ''I know you understand, Helen." (Suddenly filled with murderous intent, Helen rushes Olga, who puts her in a headlock) "Helen! ''(Victoria Lowestoft, tied to a chair, struggles against her bindings as Olga and Helen duke it out against each other; she turns to fellow captive Sierra Lowell) ''Sierra, I almost got it loose. Help me out here. We need to help Helen." - Olga Axelsson, Ellie Cohen and Helen Moore, and Victoria Lowestoft (Helen Moore and Ellie Cohen have subdued Olga Axelsson, when Susan Lancaster enters the room) "My, my, I seem to have missed the festivities!" "Susan!" "You also messed my friend up really badly. Such cruelty must be punished...with even more cruelty! (She pulls out a pair of combat knives from her boots) You see, my friend Olga is right. You lack what it takes to win this war. So why fight it any longer? You know getting rid of me will not stop New Dawn. So you're pretty much fighting a losing battle here." "Congratulations, Sue. I really... I don't give a shit. You can kill me, but my dad will stop you." - Susan Lancaster and Helen Moore as they launch a verbal tirade against each other after Olga Axelsson is defeated by Helen (Helen Moore has read an email from Olga Axelsson, Henry Dobson, Sorina Epurneau, and many others concerning the truth behind Orion; after she reads it, a door opens...) "I wrote that, you know?" (Helen, thinking of the gun her father got her, goes for her pistol, but stops when she sees Sorina Epurneau) "Who are you really...Sorina?" - Sorina Epurneau and Helen Moore Category:TACITUS saga entries